Tears Of Magellan
by MagellanPrincess
Summary: Princess Aino Minako, child of the Goddess of Love (and Queen of Venus), is happy with her life...but then she is taken hostage, and falls in love with her captor. What will her betrothed do? And how will her perfect life adjust?


bTears of Magellanb  
  
  
  
Princess Aino Minako of Venus glided down the halls of her castle, Magellan. Servants smiled and kneeled as she passed. She was known as one of the gentlest princesses in the galaxy. She was also one of the most beautiful—the daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. She was to inherit the throne of Venus and the title of Goddess of Love And Beauty after her 20th birthday, five years away. For the time being, she was a Sailor Senshi, a guardian of the heir of the Silver Millennium. Who just happened to be her best friend, Princess Selena of the Moon Kingdom. Well…her name was actually Selenity. But she hated being called Selenity. Her other best friends were Princess Hino Rei, the princess of Mars and the soon-to-be goddess of war and fire; Princess Kino Makoto, the princess of Jupiter and soon-to-be goddess of lightning; and Princess Mizuno Ami, the princess of Mercury and the soon-to-be goddess of water and intelligence.  
  
"Princess," A voice said behind her.  
  
"Hai?" She said ever so elegantly, and twirled around.  
  
"Your mother is to see you." The man said.  
  
Minako smiled at him. "Arigato, sir."  
  
"Anytime, Princess." The man said, a blush creeping over his cheeks. Minako fluttered around him and through the topaz halls to her mother's greeting chamber. She noticed her mother's absence and began to wonder, when her ever-young mother held her smooth, milky hands over Minako's eyes.  
  
"I have news for you, Minako-chan!" Her mother said, excited. Minako turned around.  
  
"Hai, what is it? I have a meeting with the other Senshi in 20 minutes." Minako said, happy to see her mother but knowing her friends—especially the senshi that weren't her friends and hated her (*ahem*, Kaioh Michiru, the senshi of the ocean and the Princess of Neptune and Tenou Haruka, the senshi of the ground and the Princess or PRINCE, as she acted, of Uranus) would be angry. They always stereotyped her as only caring about her beauty and not caring about being on time. Rei, Makoto, Selena, and Ami knew better thankfully. But she seriously didn't want to put up with Haruka and Michiru.  
  
"Don't you care about your poor mother??" Aphrodite said.  
  
"Of course I do, Mother! But the senshi…"  
  
"Can wait for this! Guess what?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"You are betrothed to Prince Jeken of Serre (AN: ah, yes, we are pretending this is a far away planet)!"  
  
"NANI?!?!?!" Minako's eyes bugged out. Prince Jeken was one of ithei hottest princes in the galaxy, and for him to be hers…even if he may not love her…was wonderful. But he would love her, wouldn't he? She was beautiful…and she had a great personality…Jeken would have to love her, all the men she met ended up like that. Or at least very civil and courteous.  
  
"You heard me, Minako. Prince Jeken has expressed an interested in becoming your husband."  
  
"Oh my god!!!!" Minako cried. "This kicks…" She noticed her mother was in the room and became calm and composed again. "That would be very nice."  
  
"Minako, darling, I just wanted to let you know. How are your French studies going? It is the language of love, you must know it."  
  
"I'll show you! iJ'adore Prince Jeken!i" (AN: J'adore Prince Jeken=I love/adore Prince Jeken) Minako giggled.  
  
"Good. Well, I shan't keep you. Bonsoir, chéri." (AN: Bonsoir, chéri=Goodnight, darling.)Her mother said, waving a hand gracefully towards the door to signal Minako's exit.  
  
"Bonsoir." (AN: Bonsoir=goodnight) Minako said, and left through the heavy, elaborately carved oak doors. Her gold stiletto heels clicked against the topaz floors and the soft breeze caught the skirts of her long, flowing gold dress, making it ruffle pleasantly. All in all, she looked magnificent, and she knew it by the looks of the Earthen ambassadors visiting Venus. One of them caught her eyes and made her smile. 'He's not so bad, actually…' Minako thought. 'I'd guess around 19…looks a little like Jeken-san, too…only with long hair.'  
  
"My Princess." He smiled and got down on one knee. "We hail you."  
  
Minako giggled. "No need for that nonsense." She helped him up. "I beg of you, your name?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough." The man said. Minako caught a menacing gleam in his eyes and stepped away.  
  
"Tell me who you are!" She said, worried about the man walking rapidly towards her, as she tried her best to walk backwards in her heels.  
  
"I don't think you have the authority over me in this situation, Princess." He said, grabbing her arm tightly.  
  
"Ouch! Stop it!" Minako tried to pull away, and the thin sparkly gold fabric wrapped around her slender arm ripped. "Stop!"  
  
"I don't think so." The man slowly undid his big black belt and tears rolled down Minako's face.  
  
"Please…stop! Reconsider."  
  
"No." The man whacked her with his belt and she fell to the ground. The sounds of the fall reached her mother's ears, but too late. The man teleported with the fallen princess, and her mother could not see her one last time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Moonarian Gardens~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where is she?!" Princess Haruka bellowed.  
  
Princess Michiru stroked her lover's arm gently. "She'll be 20 minutes late, knowing her. She's always late."  
  
"Both of you, shut up! I know you don't like poor Minako-chan, but go whine somewhere else." Princess Rei said crossly. She didn't really appreciate the Outer Princesses' comments about one of her best friends.  
  
"Yes, please do refrain from conversing about Minako-chan discourteously. It is not her fault you two were both early. In addition, I am endeavoring to peruse the analysis of liquid my courteous educationalist offered me." Princess Ami said gently, flipping a page of her book over.  
  
"Yeah, Minako-chan will be here soon." Makoto said.  
  
"But, you guys, she's awfully late, even for her." Princess Selena said.  
  
Just then, Queen Selenity's closest advisor, Luna, sprinted out of the crystal gates. "Princesses!" She cried.  
  
"Luna-chan, what's the matter?" Princess Selena said.  
  
"Princess Minako has been taken prisoner!" Luna said. "Artemis is here, he told your mother and…"  
  
"Minako-chan!" Princess Selena cried.  
  
"Figures." Haruka said flippantly.  
  
"She probably just put on a rouse to get out of coming, anyway." Michiru agreed with Haruka, and Haruka kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Fuck you both." Princess Rei said. "See, we here actually bcareb when one of our best friends is taken hostage! But, since you two are obviously too busy and conceited to give a damn, maybe you should just leave!"  
  
"Yes, Rei-chan is correct." Princess Ami adjusted her reading glasses. "I do believe you two should depart to your respective citadels."  
  
"Whatever. You're right, we don't care about Princess Minako, she steals guys from everyone and I think you should see that ishe'si the conceited one here." Haruka said. She turned to Michiru. "Let's go, Michi- chan."  
  
"Au revoir." Michiru said disgustedly at the senshi. She took out her transformation mirror and Haruka dug out her own transformation sword and they teleported home.  
  
"Thank god they're gone." Makoto said.  
  
"Yes, I agree. But, on the subject of our dear Princess Minako, let us go to your mother's chamber, Selena." Luna said to the senshi.  
  
"Come, Senshi, Minako needs us." Selena said, turning and drifting after Luna. The senshi looked at each other, nodded, and followed Selena, their mini-skirts wafting in the wind.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Lalalalala! My bnewb fic! "Tears Of Magellan"!!!! Hmm…guess whom Minako's with…  
  
iPLEASEi review!!!!! 10 reviews and I will put out a new chapter. I need to know if this is a good fic, it's only my second Silver Millennium fic.  
  
Love Always,  
  
Magellan Princess 


End file.
